Sonrisa de ángel
by Mary-chan Rodriguez
Summary: Daichi conoce a su corta edad a un "ángel" con la más bella sonrisa y unos cabellos de color muy peculiar, la persona más perfecta que haya conocido hasta el momento. Descubrió que su "ángel" era una persona normal llamada Sugawara Koushi. Resumen completo dentro. Pareja: DaiSuga
1. Sonrisa de ángel

**Está vez traigo un hermoso DaiSuga que surgió de inusualmente un momento de tristezaes algo corto pero pienso que salió tierno. Ellos son mi segunda OTP en Haikyuu! Pensaré en más one-shot para ellos. Los amo.**

 **Resumen:** **Daichi conoce a su corta edad a un "ángel" con la más bella sonrisa y unos cabellos de color muy peculiar, la persona más perfecta que haya conocido hasta el momento. Descubrió que su "ángel" era una persona normal llamada Sugawara Koushi. La amistad surgió rápidamente y duro por varios años hasta que por asares del destino, su ángel se tiene que mudar. Con tristeza y esperando poder verse de nuevo prometen que esperarán por el otro, sin entender por completo que aquellos sentimientos que florecieron por el otro cuando niños, eran más que una sincera amistad.**

 **¿Se volverán a encontrar? ¿Cuántos años esperarán para estar juntos? ¿Seguirán teniendo aquellos sentimientos hacia el otro?**

 **Disclaimer: Haikyuu! no me pertenece, es autoridad de Furudate-sensei.**

 **Sin más que aclarar, les invito a iniciar la lectura.**

* * *

 _Flash Back._

 _Era un día algo caluroso con sus padres decidieron salir al parque cerca de su casa. Era un domingo y esos días los pasaba con ambos padres. Estaba feliz de aquello. En aquella zona donde vivía no habían muchos niños por lo cual generalmente jugaba con algunos vecinos. Pero ese preciso día no había nadie en aquel hermoso parque. Al parecer era muy temprano aún._

 _—_ _Iré a los columpios— le aviso a sus padres._

 _A su corta edad de cuatro años era muy maduro. Sus padres le dijeron que fuera con cuidado. El solamente asintió con la cabeza y deshizo aquel agarre que sostenía con la mano de su madre. Camino hacia los columpios y se subió en uno de ellos. Comenzó a mecerse con calma observando el cielo y las aves que pasaban de vez en cuando._

 _Pasaron unos minutos donde solamente escuchaba el canto de las aves y el sonido del viento. Se mecía con los ojos cerrados a un ritmo lento. Aquella calma y paz le gustaba. Le hacía sentir muy bien. Fue entonces donde un ruido proveniente de uno de los columpios a la par suyo le saco de su ambiente de tranquilidad. Abrió con sus ojos y lo que miro lo maravillo demasiado._

 _Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de un color rosado. Se fijó en la figura que reposaba en aquel columpio de color rojo. Un chico que imaginaba era de su edad. Aunque no lo había visto hasta ahora. Aquel chico tenía unos cabellos de un color algo peculiar. Un gris que por extraño que se escuchará le recordaba la calma que siempre le gusto. Tenía un pequeño lunar reposando en su pómulo izquierdo de forma tan perfecta. Dudo por un momento. ¿Acaso aquella persona no era nada más que una visualización de su imaginación? O ¿Era un ángel? ¿O un fantasma? La tercera opción le aterró un poco y trato de eliminarla de su cabeza concentrándose en la segunda opción._

 _—_ _Un ángel...— inconscientemente aquellas palabras salieron de sus labios._

 _Sus mejillas ahora tenían un color más rosa a llegar a ser rojizo. Desvió la mirada al ver que aquella maravilla de aparición le volteo a ver. ¿Le habrá escuchado? Dedujo que si porque escucho una risa suave proveniente de él._

 _—_ _Siento decepcionarte— escucho aquella voz tan perfecta y dulce. —Pero si lo dices por mi soy un humano nada más—_

 _Y sostuvo un tiempo más su risa. No le molestaba escucharlo, le encantaba, aquella risa sonaba tan melodiosa y dulce. No le importaría que se riera de él. Con tal de escucharlo hablar o reír de esa forma._

 _—_ _Lo siento, es que...— calló._

 _No sabía cómo explicar aquel error. Que pensaba en voz alta y no lo noto cuando llego. ¿Tal vez funcionaría? No, sería muy absurdo. Su rostro ahora parecía un tomate de tan rojo que se encontraba. Se puso nervioso. Miro de nuevo a aquella persona que estaba a su lado. Este le observaba con una mirada curiosa. Pero algo le termino de avergonzar. Era aquella sonrisa de ángel que tenía. Enserio pensaba seriamente que si era un ángel._

 _—_ _No debes disculparte, muchos me confunden pero con un fantasma por el color de mi cabello— le observo como tomo aquellos sedosos cabellos entre sus dedos pequeños._

 _—_ _Enserio lo siento— dijo suspirando. Ya había quedado en ridículo y que el peli gris le justificará su torpeza le hacía avergonzarse incluso más._

 _—_ _Ya te dije que no debes disculparte— soltó otra pequeña risa. —Sugawara Koushi, un gusto—_

 _Extendió aquella mano que parecía suave. Dudo por unos minutos pero la estrechó con la suya. No fallo en aquel pensamiento. Al parecer aquel chico era muy suave. De verdad que pensó que eso que ocurría era realmente irreal y producto a su imaginación._

 _—_ _Sawamura Daichi, un gusto— se presentó tratando de calmar su corazón que desde que miro a Sugawara no dejaba de latir rápido._

 _Aquel chico movió suavemente su mano de arriba hacia abajo. Le sonrió de nuevo. Su corazón nuevamente comenzaba a latir con fuerza. Soltaron el agarre y ambos con la mirada en el otro se mecían. La tarde comenzaba a invadir el lugar. Después que Daichi dejará su vergüenza a un lado hablaron sobre sus gustos. Al parecer ambos tenían un gusto en el voleibol._

 _Platicaron horas. Hasta que miraron que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Ambos se bajaron de los columpios. Y se miraron sonriendo hacia el otro._

 _—_ _Fue un gusto conocerte Sawamura-kun—_

 _—_ _Lo mismo digo Sugawara—_

 _—_ _Entonces te veo otro día, acabo de mudarme hace poco, mi padre tiene un trabajo donde viaja constantemente así que vivo en diferentes lugares desde que lo recuerdo— miro hacia el cielo perdiéndose en aquel color naranja que las nubes comenzaban a tomar._

 _—_ _Espero que podamos estar juntos por mucho tiempo más—_

 _Susurro más para sí mismo que para que Suga le escuchara. Al notar que ahora Suga le miraba se sonrojo un poco y desvió su mirada._

 _—_ _A mí también me gustaría compartir más tiempo contigo, después de todo eres el primer amigo que hago— le dijo con sinceridad._

 _—_ _Entonces te prometo venir más seguido y podemos jugar por mucho más tiempo—_

 _Dicho aquello se olvidó de su vergüenza, tomo las manos del peli gris y las apretó con firmeza pero sin fuerza. Tratando de demostrar que hablaba enserio. Lo que no espero es que Suga le agarro sus manos. Y de nuevo aquella sonrisa angelical volvía al rostro de Suga._

 _—_ _Es una promesa entonces—_

 _—_ _Una promesa—_

 _Sonrió. Ambos sonrieron y se despidieron, Daichi le conto a sus padres sobre su nuevo amigo. Ellos le dijeron que tratarían de llevarlo más seguido para que lo mirará. Habían ido por su hijo al hacerse tarde. Pudieron ver a aquel chico del que hablaba su hijo, irse con su madre en dirección opuesta. Parecía muy buen niño._

 _Los años pasaron con rapidez, ahora aquellos dos pequeños tenían siete años. Era un día frío. Muy frío. Sugawara caminaba con su madre, una mano iba sujetada a esta y la otra llevaba una bolsa mediana de color azul. Koushi estaba algo triste. Su mirada lo reflejaba. Aquel tiempo de frío no ayudaba._

 _Su madre le dejo en donde siempre se encontraban con Daichi. Se sentó en un sube y baja. Miraba hacia el suelo. Mirando pasar los insectos que valientemente salían con ese clima. Se sorprendió al notar que ahora se encontraba arriba del juego de niños._

 _—_ _¡Sawamura-kun! — le regaño frunciendo un poco el entrecejo._

 _—_ _¡Buenos días Suga! — le llamo con una enorme sonrisa._

 _Suga trato de esconder aquel sonrojo en su bufanda de color azul oscuro. Aunque se llevaban bien. No podía llamarle de otra forma. Al menos no ahora. Miro a Daichi. Su corazón latió con rapidez y apretó un poco sus labios. Hizo un movimiento para intercambiar lugares en el sube y baja._

 _—_ _¿Sucedió algo? Te veo un poco triste—_

 _Ahí estaba aquella mirada tan observadora. Suspiro. Pero luego le sonrió._

 _—_ _No es nada— pauso sus palabras. —Solamente estaba triste de no verte durante unos días—_

 _—_ _Lo siento, el frío era demasiado y mi mamá no dejaba que saliera—_

 _—_ _No te preocupes, yo tampoco pude salir hasta ahora—_

 _Sonrió. Decidió que aquel día lo iba a disfrutar al máximo. Jugo junto a Daichi. Dejando la pequeña bolsa azul en un lugar seguro. Al terminar el día y que la temperatura bajará un poco más llegó el momento de la despedida. Algo triste tomó la bolsa. La apretó en su pecho y miro a Daichi que lo observaba preocupado._

 _—_ _Esto es para ti— le dijo entregándosela._

 _—_ _No es mi cumpleaños ni un día de celebración— dijo confundido pero la tomo._

 _—_ _Bueno es un recuerdo para cuando nos volvamos a ver— sentía que sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse._

 _—_ _Suga... Esto es— detuvo su hablar y le miro con tristeza. — ¿Una despedida? — preguntó tomando las manos de Suga._

 _—_ _Mi padre de nuevo será transferido y la verdad— sollozó apretando las manos de Daichi. —No quisiera irme— pauso aquello para dejar salir otro sollozo. —Porque por fin encontré a alguien importante para mí—_

 _—_ _Suga...— soltó las manos de Suga._

 _Suga primero miro triste a Daichi. Pero al sentir aquella calidez que le invadió, sonrió. Sonrió con nostalgia. Se aferró a las ropas de Daichi. Y sollozo un poco en el hombro de este. Daichi le consoló y le dijo todo lo que significaba para él. Aunque fueran unos niños. No eran tan tontos. Sabían que se querían mucho. Aunque aún no sabían que aquel sentimiento tenía un nombre. Después de todo eran muy jóvenes aún._

 _—_ _Daichi— le llamo por primera vez por su nombre sorprendiéndolo. —Esto no es una despedida— pauso para limpiar sus lágrimas con su mano. —Es un hasta luego, prometo que aunque tarde años volveré—_

 _—_ _Estaré ansioso de poder verte de nuevo—_

 _Aun sin separarse de aquel abrazo. Compartieron aquella calidez por un tiempo más. Se sentía muy bien aquella sensación cálida. Se extrañarían mucho. Se separaron. Se miraron a los ojos y se dedicaron una sonrisa enorme y sincera. Daichi siempre pensó durante estos años que pasaron que esa sonrisa era la de un ángel. Y aunque Suga no lo dijera pensaba que la sonrisa de Daichi era la más hermosa que pudo ver sus ojos durante todos esos años._

 _—_ _Se me olvidaba abre tu regalo—_

 _Daichi obedeció la petición de Suga. Al abrirla se encontraba una bufanda de un color más pálido de la que Suga llevaba. Y dentro de esta también estaba un pequeño llavero de pelota de voleibol._

 _—_ _¿Te gusto? — preguntó sonriendo._

 _—_ _Claro, están geniales— sonrió feliz. —Muchas gracias—_

 _—_ _Espero que te quede bien y yo también llevaré este llavero para cuando nos encontremos— le dijo mostrándole un llavero igual._

 _—_ _Sabes que pode reconocerte aún sin el llavero ¿verdad? —_

 _—_ _Hay que ser precavido en todo Daichi—_

 _Rieron un poco. Sabían que eran los últimos minutos que pasarían juntos. Al menos hasta que pudieran reencontrarse. A Suga llegó un recuerdo de una película que vio en unos días atrás. Pensó que tal vez imitarla no era mala idea. Se acercó a Daichi y le deposito un beso en la mejilla izquierda. Un beso suave y tierno. Que demostraba los sentimientos tanto de cariño como tristeza en ese momento donde se separaban por un tiempo. Que ambos esperaban no fuera largo._

 _—_ _Su-Suga...— dijo sorprendido._

 _Cubrió su mejilla, sonrojado. Aquella sensación que sentía en su mejilla era un fuerte calor. Miro como Suga le sonreía divertido y avergonzado._

 _—_ _Fue un beso de hasta luego— una risa escapó de sus labios de forma suave. —O al menos eso vi en una película con mi mamá—_

 _—_ _Entonces ahora esta es la despedida—_

 _Sonrió triste y apretó un poco la bolsa que sostenía en sus manos._

 _—_ _Ya te dije que es un hasta luego, torpe Daichi— dijo dándole un leve golpe en el brazo._

 _—_ _Eso dolió— dijo divertido._

 _—_ _Ese era el objetivo— dijo riendo un poco._

 _Cuando miraron a sus madres cerca. Sabía que llegaba el momento. Se abrazaron de nuevo para luego despedirse. Con la promesa de verse de nuevo. Que esperarían todo el tiempo necesario hasta volverse a ver. Aun caminando a sus direcciones opuestas. Ambos miraron hacia atrás. Levantaron sus manos y se despidieron de nuevo._

 _Fin Flash Back._

Daichi despertó. Habían pasado tantos años. Sonrió algo nostálgico al recordar aquellos momentos con su primer amor. Ahora que ya había crecido lo sabía. Se había enamorado de Suga, aquel chico feliz y dulce que conoció hace ocho años. Siempre iba al parque con la esperanza de encontrarse con él. Y no perdía la esperanza de verlo de nuevo. Y poder decirle sus sentimientos. Que aún después de ocho años seguían vivos en él.

Eran unos niños. Todavía no tenían como comunicarse. No pudieron mantener comunicación con el otro. Suspiro y se levantó. Hoy sería el primer día de preparatoria. En aquella escuela que había admirado por tantos años. Karasuno. Quedaba equivalentemente cerca de su casa. Se vistió con calma y bajo para desayunar.

Por alguna extraña razón se sentía muy feliz. Asumió que fue por aquellos tantos recuerdos junto a Suga que llegaron como forma de sueño el día anterior.

—Te veo muy feliz Daichi— dijo su madre divertida.

—Bueno es que soñé con algo muy hermoso—

—Oh me puedo imaginar quien es eso "hermoso" del que hablas—

Se avergonzó un poco. Su madre reía divertida. Ella era la única que descubrió con la tristeza de su hijo que este estaba enamorado de Koushi. El pequeño que frecuentaba en aquel parque ahora renovado.

—Nos vemos después mamá—

—Ve con cuidado Daichi—

Tomo su bolso. En el reposaba aquel llavero con forma de balón de voleibol. No había ningún momento en el que no saliera de su casa sin él. Camino con algo de nerviosismo. Después de todo era su primer día de clases. Los árboles de cerezo estaban en su más grande esplendor. Era la época de florecimiento. El aire algo frío soplaba y estremecía un poco su cuerpo. Miro como los pétalos de cerezo caían con su gracia única.

Miro ahora entre los demás. Parpadeo al ver unos cabellos grisáceos moverse con el ritmo y suavidad de aquella brisa algo fría. Tallo sus ojos con algo de sorpresa. Tal vez estaba imaginando aquello.

—No, esos cabellos deben ser...— lo pensó un poco.

Luego corrió entre la multitud de las demás personas. Pudo observar entre ellos aquellos cabellos que le llamaron la atención. Fijó su vista hacia el bolso de este. Tenía un llavero como el suyo. Ya eran dos coincidencias como para equivocarse. Cruzo el mar de personas. Y llegó a su objetivo.

—Suga— dijo en un tono algo elevado y tomo el hombro del peli gris.

— ¿Eh? — cuando este volteo a ver quién lo llamaba, sonrió.

"La sonrisa de ángel" fue el único pensamiento de Daichi soltando el hombro del peli gris y viéndolo a los ojos.

— ¡Daichi! ¿Eres Daichi no? — dijo algo torpe y feliz.

—Tiempo sin vernos—

—Mucho tiempo— sintió unas pequeñas lágrimas asomarse a sus ojos.

Las limpio con rapidez. Le sonrió ampliamente y se abrazaron como el reencuentro que tanto habían ansiado. Se separaron después de un rato y algo avergonzados. Rieron un poco y se fueron caminando entre pláticas sobre todo lo que habían vivido esos ocho años.

Ambos se inscribieron en el equipo de voleibol. Al parecer los dos seguían practicando aquel deporte. Daichi estaba muy feliz. Al salir del club. Caminaron con su nuevo amigo Asahi. El cual era de primer año aunque parecía mayor. Al quedar ellos dos solos Daichi le invitó a comer algo en una tienda donde vendían unos bollos muy deliciosos.

—Vaya a cambiado mucho desde que viví aquí— dijo al llegar a aquel parque donde compartió tanto con Daichi.

—Sí, lo remodelaron hace poco— dijo sentándose en uno de los columpios.

—Aunque siguen estando estos columpios donde recordaba que estaban— dijo sentándose a la par de Daichi.

—Esto me trae muchos recuerdos, sabes siempre venía esperando encontrarte—

—Mi padre hasta este año tiene un puesto fijo, agradecí mucho que fuera aquí en Miyagi— hizo una pausa. —Cuando saliera de clases pensaba venir a buscarte, pero tú me encontraste primero Sawamura-kun—

Le sonrió como él solo lo hacía. Aquello sonrojo un poco a Daichi. Aquella sonrisa seguía siendo hermosa, incluso más si se le permitía decírselo. Miro a Suga y le sonrió sincero. Se levantaron de los columpios y quedaron de frente el uno al otro.

—Tu cabello es muy característico Sugawara-kun— dijo divertido y tomo un pequeño mechón con cuidado.

—Me alegra volver a encontrarte Daichi— dijo sincero y con un rubor en sus mejillas de color rojo suave.

—A mí también me alegra mucho poder verte de nuevo—

Se miraron a los ojos. Las palabras sobraban en ese momento donde se comunicaban todo con una mirada. Ambos indecisos de dar el primer paso para lo que se avecinaba. Fue Daichi quien suspiro y soltó el mechón de cabello de Suga para acariciarle una mejilla. Suga se sonrojó más haciendo muy evidente su sonrojo. No despego su mirada de los ojos cafés de Daichi en ningún momento.

Fueron cerrando sus ojos con lentitud a medida que se acercaban sus rostros. La distancia era muy poca. Unos escasos milímetros separaban los labios de ambos. Cerraron por completo sus ojos. Dejando que los alientos de ambos se convirtieran en uno solo. Sus labios se rozaron y Daichi deshizo aquella distancia en unos segundos. Sus labios ahora se unían en un suave toque. Lleno de sentimientos y ternura. Lleno de todo el amor que guardaban por el otro. Durante unos segundos no deshicieron aquel toque de labios.

Una de las manos de Suga viajo hacia la mano libre de Daichi. La tomo con suavidad pero a la vez nervioso y feliz. Se separaron cuando les fue exigido lo que era su preciado oxígeno. Separándose con lentitud. Abrieron sus ojos y se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos más. Daichi junto sus frentes con cariño. Ambos con sus corazones latiendo a mil por hora. Ambos sin saber que decir en aquel momento. Donde las palabras sobraban. Donde solamente importaban ellos. Se sonrieron y se envolvieron en un cálido abrazo.

—Te amo— un susurro por parte de ambos se escuchó.

Se separaron un poco del abrazó sin deshacerlo por completo. Se miraron con sorpresa y rieron divertidos.

— ¿Desde cuándo? — preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

—Habla tu primero— le dijo Daichi divertido cerrando sus ojos y haciendo el abrazo como antes.

—Desde que entendí que lo que sentía por ti hace ocho años era amor—

—Entonces pensamos igual—

Suga se acurrucó en los brazos de Daichi. Compartiendo la calidez del otro. Felices de compartir aquellos sentimientos hace tantos años. Se separaron cuando se hizo tarde. Compartieron información de celulares y correo entre ambos. Daichi acompaño a Suga hasta su casa. Al parecer quedaba a unas cuantas calles de la suya. Con algo de timidez de ambos se despidieron con un rápido beso en los labios.

—Hasta mañana Daichi—

—Hasta mañana Suga—

Al día siguiente Daichi esperaba ansioso a Suga. Al ver esos cabellos grisáceos acercarse lo supo. Ahí estaba su ángel, sonriendo como él sabía. Le saludo feliz. Tomo la mano derecha de este y miro el pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de Suga. Luego sintió como este entrelazó sus dedos con los de su mano. Sonrió con más felicidad.

—Buenos días Daichi—

—Buenos días Suga—

Suga fue el que ahora tomo la iniciativa y le dio un beso cariñoso de buenos días a Daichi. Un beso suave en los labios. Le sonrió con felicidad y emprendieron su camino hacia la escuela. Era temprano así que tenían mucho tiempo para pasarlo solos.

—Se me olvidaba— dijo llamando la atención de Suga.

— ¿Qué cosa Daichi? — preguntó curioso.

— ¿Te gustaría ser mi novio? —

—La respuesta debería ser más que obvia— dijo riendo divertido. —No...— pauso sus palabras y miro la expresión de sorpresa de Daichi. — ¡Me encantaría! — le dijo sincero para luego reír.

—Eres algo cruel Koushi— dijo suspirando de alivio y le apretó una mejilla con su mano libre.

—Eso duele Daichi— dijo sin parar de reír.

—Te amo Koushi— le dijo divertido soltándolo.

—Te amo Daichi— dijo sobando su mejilla.

Miraron a sus ojos. Y se dieron un nuevo beso. Ahora el primer beso como pareja oficial. Sonrieron con complicidad y caminaron hacia la escuela sin soltar sus manos. Entre bromas y pláticas. Felices de compartir ese dulce amor durante tantos años separados. Y que al volverse a encontrar su amor creciera mucho más que antes. Ese amor que estaban seguros duraría muchos, pero demasiados años más. De ser posible hasta el final de sus vidas.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta el próximo proyecto. Bye~**


	2. Días fríos

**Bueno este es un pequeño extra que se me ocurrió al escribir está historia. Es que ellos son demasiado tiernos xD no puedo evitarlo. Espero pronto poder escribir más DaiSuga, enserio amo está pareja.**

 **Disclaimer: Haikyuu! es de Furudate-sensei, solo utilizo los personajes para escribir está historia.**

 **Sin más que aclarar, les invito a iniciar la lectura.**

* * *

 **Extra**

Habían pasado unos meses desde que habían iniciado su relación como pareja. Estaban cerca de la época de navidad. Al comenzar sus vacaciones de dos semanas por las épocas festivas decidieron juntarse para pasar el primer día de vacaciones juntos. Era un día extremadamente frío. Eso trajo algunos recuerdos tristes a su mente.

—Concéntrate en Daichi, Koushi— se regañó a sí mismo.

Se estremeció un poco ante una ventisca fría. Se encogió entre hombros. Suspiró. Y aunque trataba de olvidar aquella despedida hace años no podía. Había sido algo muy cruel el abandonar a Daichi de esa forma. Aunque no era como si pudiera evitarlo, después de todo seguía siendo un niño. Estuvo un largo tiempo deprimido, extrañando a Daichi.

Miro al cielo. Trataba energéticamente de olvidar aquel vago recuerdo. Estaba tan pensativo que no se dio cuenta cuando llego al punto de encuentro que tenía acordado con su pareja. Sin dejar de ver el cielo suspiro de nuevo. Cerró mejor sus ojos y suspiro nuevamente.

—Buenos días Koushi—

Aquella voz le sacó de sus pensamientos. Iba a saludarlo pero sintió un abrazó sobre su cuello por detrás. Se sonrojo un poco. Pero aquello era tan cálido que le encantaba. Sonrió un poco avergonzado y pudo saludarlo. Con su voz algo avergonzada pero feliz y nostálgica al mismo tiempo.

—Buenos días Daichi—

Daichi se separó un poco de este al notar el tono de voz que uso para saludarlo. Se colocó ahora frente a él. Le miró fijamente y noto que Suga se ponía algo nervioso. Por su parte Suga ahora estaba sonrojado notoriamente. Aquellos pensamientos desaparecieron en un instante. Y culpaba de eso a la mirada observadora de Daichi y lo cerca que estaban uno del otro.

— ¿Sucedió algo? — pauso sus palabras. —Te veo triste— afirmó preocupado.

—No es nada— negó su cabeza algo rápido.

—Koushi te conozco y sé que algo pasa por tu mente— le tomo de los hombros y se acercó un poco más.

Koushi se puso más nervioso y evadió aquella mirada seria pero preocupada en su persona. Suspiro. No podía mentirle a Daichi. A la persona que ama. Miro a Daichi a los ojos y le sonrió algo nostálgico. Le abrazó de la espalda con suavidad, aferrándose en las ropas de este y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Daichi. Le gusto aquella calidez que compartían juntos.

—Es que recordé que los días fríos siempre habían sido los más triste porque un día como este me alejaron de ti— admitió significadamente sonrojado.

Sin levantar su rostro se aferró más al cuerpo de Daichi. Con temor de dejarlo ir. De que todo fuera una ilusión de su cerebro. O que fuera un sueño muy dulce. Salió de sus dudas al sentir que ahora Daichi le abrazaba de la cintura. Aquello le sonrojo más.

—Pensé que era el único en sufrir los días fríos, no sabes cuánto me deprimía de recordar cómo te ibas de mi lado sin yo poder detenerte— hizo una pausa. —Pero ahora que estamos juntos— subió sus manos y tomo el rostro de Suga. —Quiero que formemos nuevos recuerdos sobre estos días y sean felices recuerdos— le sonrió sincero y alegre.

—Daichi…— aquello le dejo realmente sorprendido.

Sonrió feliz. Se acercó al rostro de su novio y colocando ahora sus manos sobre las de Daichi, le beso con ternura. Un beso que solo era un toque de labios. Suave y cariñoso como todos los besos que compartían cuando estaban juntos. Se separó con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sonrieron felices y se volvieron a besar con la misma ternura del primer beso.

—Ahora vamos, hace mucho frío— con unas suaves caricias en las mejillas de Suga le soltó.

—Apoyo la idea— dijo divertido y sonrojado.

Al empezar a caminar se tomaron de las manos. Entrelazaron sus dedos aunque hiciera un frío exagerado. No caminaron mucho. Iban a la casa de Daichi para pasar todo el día juntos. Los padres de Daichi estarían fuera por unas semanas. Pasar los días solo le resultaba muy aburrido. Al llegar abrió la puerta y dejo entrar a Suga.

—Esto está mejor— dijo aliviado de estar en un lugar más cálido.

—Iré por algo de té puedes poner una película si quieres— dijo sacándose su abrigo.

Koushi ahora pudo notar que Daichi portaba aquella bufanda de color azul pálido. Sonrió travieso dispuesto a molestarlo un poco. Se acercó y le abrazó por la espalda. Daichi se sorprendió ante la acción de su Suga y giro un poco su rostro mirando la sonrisa traviesa de este. Daichi cayó en cuenta. Llevaba la bufanda que Suga le dio de niños y sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco.

—Veo que sigue como nueva— dijo en tono divertido.

—Te dije que la atesoraría ¿o no? — dijo algo avergonzado.

—Veo que cumples tus promesas Sawamura-kun—

Se separó de aquel abrazo que los unía. Sonrió divertido al ver que avergonzó a Daichi y huyo a la habitación de Daichi. Daichi solamente suspiro. Se vengaría de aquello. Suga siempre le gustaba verlo sonrojado o avergonzado. Pensaría en algo que haría sonrojar mucho más a Suga.

Al cabo de unos minutos y que ambos prepararan todo para ver películas. Se acobijaron juntos sentados en la cama de Daichi. Acurrucados en el otro para compartir calor extra. Daichi entonces logró visualizar el objetivo que haría que Suga se pusiera rojo de vergüenza.

—Suga creo que tienes algo en el cuello— le dijo con un tono algo asustado.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué es? — dijo preocupado quitándose la bufanda nervioso.

—Mm todavía sigue ahí— dijo con el mismo tono.

—Daichi— dijo ahora más preocupado.

Se removió un poco y cuando menos lo espero llego un beso en su cuello ahora descubierto. Se sonrojo de sobremanera. Su cuello siempre había sido demasiado sensible. Daichi lo sabía. Sintió como el cuerpo de Suga se estremeció.

—Tenías a mis labios— le dijo divertido y sonriendo victorioso.

— ¡Daichi torpe! — le regaño e hizo un puchero.

—Eres tan lindo cuando te avergüenzas así— le dijo molestándolo un poco más.

Lo que no espero es que Suga comenzará a hacerle cosquillas. Su debilidad había sido su perdición. Entre risas suplicó que parará. Pero Suga con aquel tierno puchero y sonrojo en sus mejillas no paro. Daichi no tuvo más opción que tomar los brazos de Suga y lo derribo en la cama. Se colocó encima y le sonrió travieso.

—Ni se te ocurra Sawamura— dijo tratando de liberarse.

— ¿Quién comenzó? —preguntó con lágrimas pequeñas que deseaban salir de sus ojos de la risa.

Ahora era Daichi quien se estaba regocijando con las risas de Suga. Aquella risa que escapa de los labios del peli plateado. Suga suplicaba que parará. Pero no lo hizo. Empujo a Daichi un poco con las pocas fuerzas que tenía de la risa que no paraba. Daichi supo que debía detenerse. Miro como Suga trataba de recuperar el aire y miro a Daichi con falsa molestia.

—Eres un idiota— dijo con un puchero y sus ojos llorosos.

—Y tú eres demasiado lindo— dijo divertido de ver la "molestia" de Suga.

Le acarició una mejilla y se acercó un poco a los labios de este. Le respiro algo agitado y le miro a los ojos. Daichi sonrió feliz sin romper la pequeña distancia que tenían. Algo que desespero a Suga.

—Bésame Daichi— dijo algo ansioso.

—A tus órdenes—

Suga sabía que Daichi se había salido con la suya. Hizo un leve puchero y le abrazó del cuello. Sonrojados ambos se besaron los labios suavemente. Daichi sin despegar aquel beso entre ambos sentó a los dos en la cama. Con Suga sobre su regazo. Rodeo la delgada figura de Suga con sus brazos.

Compartieron algunos besos más. La temperatura comenzó a subir para ambos. Aquella calidez de los dos cuerpos tan juntos. Compartiendo suaves besos con ternura. Se separaron para verse a los ojos. Ambos con las mejillas rojas y la respiración agitada.

—Te perdono por esta vez— dijo con un puchero acurrucándose en el abrazo que compartían.

—Pero si fuiste tú quien empezó— dijo divertido acariciando suavemente la cintura de Suga.

Sintió como este se estremecía y podía ver perfectamente aquellos hermosos pucheros en los labios algo rojizos de Suga. Soltó una risa divertida que molesto un poco a Suga. Este ahora le miraba con forma de regaño.

— ¡Daichi no te rías! —

—Es inevitable si eres tan lindo— dijo entre risas.

—Daichi— dijo en tono de regaño.

—Te amo Suga— le dijo calmándose.

Le sonrió y le tomo el rostro para besarlo suavemente. Suga ahora le miraba con cariño. Suspiro resignándose y le beso nuevamente cuando se separaron.

—Te amo Daichi aunque seas un tramposo— dijo divertido.

Rieron un poco más. Se separaron de aquel abrazó para acomodarse mejor y volver a poner la película que veían. Suga ahora se colocó entre las piernas de Daichi. Los brazos de Daichi le rodeaban la cintura y Suga reposaba su cabeza en el pecho de Daichi. En aquella posición se acobijaron de nuevo y comiendo golosinas vieron varias películas hasta que se hizo tarde.

— ¿Te puedes quedar hoy? — preguntó Daichi antes que la película terminará.

—Solamente déjame avisar a casa— dijo tranquilo.

Ninguno quería moverse de aquella posición tan cómoda y cálida que compartían. Suga llamó a su madre. La mujer mayor le dijo que estaba bien y que se portará bien. Después de aquello prepararon la cena. Comieron y subieron de nuevo a la habitación de Daichi. Suga iba a sacar el futón donde siempre dormía cuando se quedaba. Pero Daichi lo detuvo.

—Daichi si no saco el futón no tendré donde dormir— dijo suspirando.

—Hoy dormiremos juntos— pausó al ver el rostro completamente rojo de Suga y antes que este se opusiera prosiguió. —Hace demasiado frío como para que duermas en un futón sería mejor si dormimos juntos en la cama— dijo algo avergonzado.

—Pero… ¡Daichi! ¡Es vergonzoso! — dijo cubriéndose el rostro sintiéndolo arder.

—No dejaría que mi tierno novio se enfermará por dormir en el suelo con este frío— le abrazó y le beso la cabeza con cariño.

— ¡Daichi! — dijo más avergonzado acurrucándose en ese abrazo.

—Tomaré eso como un sí— dijo divertido y antes que Suga hablará lo tomo en brazos para llevarlo a la cama.

Suga tartamudeo avergonzado. Nunca se esperó aquello. Daichi reía divertido. Ver a su siempre calmado Suga tan nervioso le maravillaba. Lo dejo suavemente en la cama y se subió inmediatamente abrazando a Suga por la espalda. Escondió su rostro en el cuello de este y jaló las cobijas cálidas para cubrirlos a ambos.

—Buenas noches Suga—susurró suavemente sobre el cuello de Suga.

Sintió como este se estremecía con fuerza. Sintió también que se daba la vuelta. Y se acurrucaba más cerca colocando el rostro en su pecho. Aquella vista de los cabellos tan sedosos de Suga le encantaba. Le encantaba verlo tan tierno y dulce aferrándose a sus ropas.

—Buenas noches Daichi— dijo avergonzado en voz baja pero audible para Daichi.

Levanto su rostro y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Volvió a su escondite dejando a un Daichi feliz y sonrojado levemente. Daichi le beso la cabeza con suavidad y acomodó mejor los cuerpos de ambos. Compartiendo la calidez que ambos cuerpos podían compartir. Y así ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo. Mañana les esperaba pasar otro día juntos. Ambos con una sonrisa de compartir el tiempo como la pareja que eran. Muy felices de estar juntos. Sonriendo porque se amaban con sinceridad y ese sentimiento lo único que hacía era crecer con cada segundo que compartían.

 **Fin Extra.**

* * *

 **Bueno eso es todo, no se si saldrá otro extra o no, este fue demasiado improvisado. Pero me gusto escribirlo y mucho. El DaiSuga es amor.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
